Broadcast of entertainment programming content, such as TV programs, over broadband communications networks, such as cable networks, is well known. As a matter of fact, the amount of programming content delivered over such networks is ever increasing. At the same time, the number and types of cable services, such as Video On Demand (“VOD”), movie-On Demand (“MOD”), subscription VOD (“SVOD”), free on demand (“FOD”) and pay per view (“PPV”), etc., introduced to enhance a user's program enjoyment, are ever growing. The array of such features has become diverse in nature, and in some instances complex.
User's of on demand services typically navigate through a series of selection menus displayed on a television screen by a set-top terminal to locate and request a desired program. Each selection menu has different selection links. The selection links may be provided to the set-top terminal by a cable system offering the on demand services, via a broadcast file system server carousel for example. The carousel may continuously and serially provide files containing selection links for all the available services provided by the cable system. The set-top terminal may retrieve the appropriate files from the carousel after a service is selected by a user. Typically, the selection links are displayed on a blank or colored screen. There is limited, if any, graphics provided, since the carousel is generally too slow.